


Malleable

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha loves her son. But he's an alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malleable

## Malleable

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

A 'Spell' episode addition. 

Feedback would rock. Many thanks to nel and saf! _smoooooooch_

* * *

Martha's never been one to cling to the past. She grieves for the things that can't and will never be, but life marches on and so will she. Thanks to her wonderful family - and now, her work at the Talon - life is _good_. 

But there are still moments when she wishes things could be how they used to. 

She's watched it fall apart, their friendship, and then seen it crazy glued back together. Though the boys have 'reconciled', when she sees Lex now he doesn't smile as much. His face is quiet, shuttered, as if he can never show genuine emotion to anyone at all. 

Clark smiles more than ever. 

Before, when he used to visit Lex, it was just to _visit Lex_. Lately, and especially since Clark stopped being Kal-El again, he goes to see Lex for _things_. 

"Just going to see Lex - he said he could get us tickets to the next Sharks' game." 

"Lex should be able to help." 

"Mom, of course he'll be able to get me the book." 

She didn't raise him like that, or at least she doesn't think she did. The idea that she might have done so without even realising it is...worrying. 

Not that Lex is blameless; God, so far from it. What he did was wrong, and terrifying, and she's not sure she even has the words for how _bad_ it was. 

But she worked for Lionel, and she didn't escape unscathed. She can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like being raised by him. 

Still, Lex is growing further away every day, and though she knows he values Clark's friendship she also worries that that friendship - if unchecked - could drive him to be more like his father than anything else. 

Sometimes she thinks that Clark might be right, that the drawings on the cave walls are about him and Lex. She also thinks that she doesn't want to know which of them causes the event that makes them enemies. 

Martha loves her son. 

But he's an alien. 

Some small part of her has always been waiting for _something_ to happen. 

Martha knows she's going to have to deal with this, and soon, but she can't think of any way to bring up the subject without sounding as if she's worried that Clark's going to take over the world. 

Half of her laughs at the idea. 

Half is worried about giving him ideas. 

She watches him now as he walks into the kitchen and plucks a bright red apple out of the fruit bowl. Standing by the counter, he plays with the apple in his hands, frowning as he looks down. 

Not smiling. 

"I'm gonna go and see Lex," he says, and when he looks up Martha waits for whatever explanation he's giving this time. "He was in really bad shape after what Lana did to him. He...you should have seen him, Mom." 

Martha eases a little, knowing better than to reach out to touch him - he's nearly eighteen, now. Instead, she meets his gaze and smiles openly. "He's lucky he has a friend like you to take care of him, Clark." 

He may be an alien, but for the moment he's still her son. 

And her son listens to her. 

Though it's been fading, she's seen the way they've looked at each other. Knows why it hurt Clark so much when he found the room. Knows why Clark's actions now are cutting Lex so very deeply. 

"Maybe you can stay and watch a movie together," she encourages. "Given the circumstances, I don't see why your curfew can't be extended tonight." 

"Really? Wow, thanks Mom!" 

So like he was when he was twelve. 

So like he was when he was six. 

So completely different. 

"Just go and have fun with Lex, honey. You both deserve it." Choosing her moment carefully, she moves around the kitchen and kisses him softly on the cheek. "Friendship's very important." 

Clark looks at her oddly, for a moment, but then he smiles again and is speeding out the door. 

An alien, her son, but so completely malleable. 

Martha knows what she has to do. 

She worked for Lionel Luthor, and understood the way the world had to work. 

She didn't escape unscathed. She didn't escape unscathed at _all_. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
